A Pair of Star Cross'd Lovers
by JustTwisted
Summary: Early season 3, when Angel's only just come back, and Xander and Willow are having their secret affair, the production of Romeo and Juliet gets to Buffy a little too much...[old fic, resurrected ;-) ] *Dark*- rated for refs to suicide.


Disclaimer : the charcters of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, and the show, aren't mine, just borrowing them a sec, and not using them to make me any money. J

Rating : okay, lets go PG-13. As always.

Setting: Season 3, post-Homecoming but before Revelations: A quick reminder :Xander and Willow are having their secret torrid affair (full of dangerous earlobe-nibbling if you recall), Buffy's still hiding Angel, but doesn't know how he came back, and he's pissed because when he came back, Buffy was dating Scott, but she's not anymore. 

 Cordy seems to have reverted to the standard bitchiness that comes with competition: as in Homecoming.

IMPORTANT Note: This is a story I wrote **years** ago – like at the time these eps were airing. I only just found it again. And I'm just posting it how I found it, no re-writing has gone into it whatsoever. Which is why its maybe a little…erm, how shall I say it…almost melodramatic for my usually subtle tastes ;-). And don't get me started on the B/A thing – remember Spike wasn't in love with her then. I'm not betraying him ;-)

  So I give you this R&J parallel, one of the first fics I ever wrote, in those far off days of-pre-slashiness, and pre-S/B goodness.

~ ~ ~

Note- Set just before 'Revelations', so may have spoilers for episodes up to this point.

Star-cross'd lovers.

Two species, both alike in dignity

In dark Sunnydale, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows

Do with their death increase Her Watcher's strife.

The fearful passage of their death mark'd love,

And the continuance of their companions' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the passionate topic of my page;

The which if you with open heart attend

What here shall miss, my toil shall strive to mend

------------------

 For the dreamers…

-----------

 Angel gasped as he sat up clutching the sheets beneath him. Sweat dripped down his body as the terror showed in his eyes. Oh no..Oh God no..

 He put his hands to face in pain; his hold body shaking…his quivering hands were forced away as the Demon's face covered his features.

 He screamed as he lost control of his body and as the demon turned towards the sleeping Buffy next to him, reaching for her neck the tears spilled from his eyes..

"No!"

Angel sat up awake clutching his face.

 The dream again…it came to him every night now. always reminding him of the pain he had caused, the pain he had felt.

 He sighed heavily, threading his fingers through his hair. He noticed with a hollow, aching feeling that Buffy was not lying asleep next to him..nor was this even his home. He was alone in a cold dark mansion that reeked of death…it pained him to be here, this place where his last sins had been committed, where he had nearly killed her-and Giles…

 He felt sick to the stomach every time he remembered those few hours…how he could ever look Giles in the face again he did not know…he could never be half the man Rupert Giles was after that seemingly eternal torture Angelus had put him through…. love was the only thing that had swayed the Watcher. Not pain, not physical or mental torment..but the simple vision of the one he loved….

 He knew now how Giles must have felt when he had thought he saw Jenny, Janna..whoever she was. The same way he felt when he first embraced Buffy after his return. He had wanted to stay near her forever…with her he could try and forget what he had suffered..What he had allowed others to suffer…but Buffy was closed off.

 She had welcomed him..but with confused, troubled arms..not happy loving ones. No, he knew that that wasn't true…but it was hard for her to show emotion. She had done her grieving, thought she'd finally got her life figured out..and then he dropped back into her life again, literally.

 He spent all day creeping around this dank place, just waiting for her to come and bring the sunshine with her..The only sunshine he would ever have in his life again.

-------

"Buffy!" The Slayer turned to see Willow racing through the corridors towards her, eyes gleaming, and carrying a pamphlet.

 She smiled-she had to-her friends were the only thing that kept her mind off the fact that her one true love was all alone right now, waiting for her..

  "Hey Willow, what's up?"

 Willow smiled breathlessly.

 "Fun! Funs stuff's what's up!" She stood grinning.

 "Uh, Will have you been at the coffee again?"

 Willow breathed out rolling her eyes.

 "Oh..I'm sorry, it's just…lookee!" She waved the pamphlet in Buffy's face.

 Buffy took it, and read with a slight sadness to her voice.

"Romeo and Juliet-a tale of doomed lovers…." She blinked, "a play?"

 Willow looked at her in amazement.

 "Not just any play. It's-its Romeo and Juliet, it's like the most romantic thing ever..a-apart from the fact that they die and all…but Romeo and Juliet-"

 "-Were far too young for that kind of thing…" Xander's quip was perfectly timed as he walked goofily up to them. Buffy gave him a mock-scornful look.

 "Writing off famous works of brilliance again Xander?" he grinned.

 "Always a pleasure.." As Buffy turned to look at the pamphlet again she missed the look that passed between her friends..first normal and cheerful, and then the smiles fading, and the eyes looking away..

 "So er-Buff, ya gonna audition for the poor naïve little Juliet?"

 Willow frowned.

 "Why naïve?"

 "C'mon, any chick in her position would have got a better deal by marring Parris and just seeing Romeo in the broom closet while Romeo sees Rosaline on the side…" He realised what he was saying.."Uh, not that I condone that sort of b-betrayal in any kind of relationship-"

 Willow's eyes went wide and worried.

 "Uh no..Cos, we-uh anyone that is, is very lucky to be in a caring committed uh…."

 Xander hurried to erase his remark,

 "Sh-sure and no way am I saying that they should cheat on each other however much every inch of their being is tempted to…"'

 Their eyes snatched away from each other and they stepped apart quickly shuffling their bags.

 "Uh I have to be.."

 "Me also.."

 They both turned in opposite directions and hurried off.

 Buffy half looked up from the sheet as Giles came up behind her.

 "That was weird…"

 "What was?"

 She turned.

 "Oh..nothing. Hey, you seen Miss Johnson's latest attempt at a production?"

 Giles looked over her shoulder intrigued.

 "Oh yes of course. Romeo and Juliet..y-you should give it a try.."

 Buffy was not impressed.

 "Me in frills and corsets? Been there, did that, didn't love it."

 Giles was amused.

 "Oh- I just thought since you had more time on your er..hands what with Faith here that you might enjoy a little dabble in the arts."

 Buffy looked stubborn

"Giles I'm not really into dabbling-"

 "Oh.it's just I heard Cordelia was going for Juliet..but, er if you.."

 "Where do I sign up?"

------------

Buffy entered the auditorium, looking around nervously. She held her script in her hand, noticing that many of the girls present were practising the same lines over and over again.

 "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou.."

 "Oh brother" She muttered realising the utter corniness of the situation. She nearly turned around and left then, but a voice reached out to her through the confusion.

" _I dreamt my lady came and found me dead…._

_And breathed such life with kisses in my lips,_

_ That I revived…and was an Emperor."_

"What?" Buffy's voice came out as a broken whisper as she turned around quickly. The boy who had spoken looked up in surprise. Buffy stared.

 "Scott? That was you?"

 Scott smiled embarrassed.

 "Uh, yeah, you caught me."

 Buffy's face twisted into a confused frown-the words seemed to be tearing her conscience apart.

 "But why-, what?"

 Scott frowned slightly, puzzled at her reaction. He held up his script.

 "Uh Romeo- Act 5…?"

 Buffy looked down embarrassed. 

"Oh the play, right.."

 Scott half smiled.

 "Hey- Buffy, you're not auditioning are you?"

 Buffy's eyes went wide in mock innocence.

 "Me? Act? C'mon Scott I think you know-"

 Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cordelia approaching. She passed knocking into her accidentally-on-purpose, Miss Johnston trailing after her. With a blaze in her eyes she continued

   "-that you can't keep me away from Shakespeare…love that guy. Love him."

 Scott leant in a bit closer.

 "Uh, Buffy. I know it might be hard, with both of us in this play and all..But, if we do get in…let's just be professional okay?"

 Buffy stood slightly taller.

 "Fine with me."

---------------- -----__

Buffy hovered in the wings, nervously swaying back and forth.. this was so stupid, just for a play. So far, all of the girls auditioning for Juliet had either been absolutely awful, or worryingly good. Cordelia was up now- being extremely melodramatic..but she had the looks, the reputation, and the life to pull it off. At the moment Buffy figured it was between Cordelia, Amy and a very deep dramatic arts student called Elli Hunter.

 Cordelia performed her last dying breath, to the wild applause of Miss Johnston. The scatter-brained teacher was about thirty, always looking like she'd just come through a tornado. She was the exact type of person who would ask where her glasses were when they were on her head-in fact she had, on numerous occasions.

 "Wonderful Miss Chase-wonderful!"

 "So have I got the part?" Cordelia looked up eagerly.

 Johnston hesitated slightly.

 "Well-er, of course  I'll have to consider some of the other auditions but..that was really very well done."

 Cordelia considered that a yes and walked past Buffy with a smug look.

 "Don't even try to top that Miss-stake-out, you'll only embarrass yourself."

 Buffy glared at her, but deep down she felt like Cordy was right-why should she even bother-

 "Next-Buffy Summers!"

 Buffy was jolted out of her self-loathing and nervously walked out onto the stage. On the front row were Miss Johnston and a few other students helping with the production. To the side she saw Xander congratulating Cordy with Willow. Her friends saw her on stage and went to wave but Cordelia snapped their hands down angrily.

 "Miss Summers?"

 Buffy turned back as Johnston looked up kindly.

  "Buffy I'd like to try some improvisation with Juliet and Romeo together. Uh-could the next Romeo come out please?"

 From the other side of the stage Scott walked confidently forward. He slowed slightly seeing Buffy was Juliet, yet the look that passed between them reminded them of their promise to be professional.

 Johnston had been flicking through the play.

 "Could you please both begin the second extract?"

  Buffy flicked to the right page and hesitated, reading the words. The words were…too … she looked up to Miss Johnston uncomfortably. She smiled.

 "Don't worry now, this is improvisation-go with the moment, and just put all your effort into it."

 Buffy nodded, and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second to gather the strength. Then she began-hesitantly, and quietly at first.

"How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?"

 As she read on, she knew that the questions she was asking were not that unfamiliar too her….How long had she been wondering how Angel had come back…

 "The orchard walls are high, and hard to climb; " _-in her mind she remembered the swirling vortex behind him-growing larger as she kissed him_- "And the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here…"

Her eyes wandered over to Willow and Xander, and that 'phone call about Jenny..Willow lying in hospital...Xander shouting that Angel had to die.. they all raced around her mind..and she breathed hard and fierce, her head spinning as she tried to dispel them..

 Scott's voice echoed in her ears..

 "With love's light wings I did o'erperch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out.."

 Her heart pounded as his voice mingled into Angel's..

 _"If I was blind I would see you…"_

  Scott gazed intently at Buffy- speaking her words with such passion, though she had not once looked at her script……

 "If they do see thee, they will murder thee!"

 he put his hands on her shoulders, seeing the spaced out look on her face-and he knew she was not here, on this stage. her mind was elsewhere..

 "Alack! There lies more peril in thine eye, than twenty of their swords.."

 Buffy gasped her line, still staring at his face..but seeing someone else's, as she placed a hand to his cheek.

 "I would not for the world  they saw thee here.."

  Scott watched tears welling in her unseeing eyes, and Buffy shook with emotion as her love wiped away a tear  running down her cheek with his hand.

 "I would have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes; and, but thou love me, let them find me here: My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love…."

_ Buffy stared up into Angel's eyes, the sunlight glinting off the waves behind him, putting a heavenly glow on his pale face._

_ She touched his cheek, as if not believing him to be real._

_ "By whose direction found'st thou this place?_

_ Angel reached for her hand, and slowly and gently placed her claddagh ring back on her finger..the heart pointing inwards, and glowing with their emotion._

_  He looked down into her eyes and whispered…_

_ "By love…."_

 Buffy began to move in to kiss him, when vigorous applause brought her back to the stage, the auditorium, and the concerned eyes of Scott.

 Hastily she averted her eyes from his, and looked round in confusion as she realised that everyone present was giving her a standing ovation.

 Cordelia couldn't believe the response and angrily walked out- leaving Xander and Willow to stand there -beaming with pride.

 Buffy looked around uncertain...feeling like she'd just had cold water poured over her head.

 She didn't know what happened..and watched mutely as Miss Johnston shook her hand congratulating her

------------

Xander stood impatiently while Willow tried to get through the huge group beside the drama notice board.

 Buffy came up from her last lesson.

 "Hey Xand.what's with the riot?"

 Xander fidgeted nervously.

 "Hah-as if you didn't know. Only the results of the auditions."

 The reaction wasn't quite what he expected.

 "Oh..that's..nice."

 Buffy looked a little disorientated.

 Xander was too excited though to notice.

 "God I can't wait to find out how much I'm gonna humiliate myself."

 "Huh?"

 "Our parts…" Xander looked sheepish. "After Cordy stormed out, and you went to train me and Will figured 'that doesn't look too hard', and tried out."

 Buffy asked half-heartedly.

 "What parts-Romeo and Juliet?"

 Xander snapped back.

 "No. No, why would you assume that-I mean, that would be too weird considering me and Willow are just friends, and nothing more and why would you think that?"

 Buffy turned back to his wide-eyed expression.

 "Huh? Oh, sorry, I just don't know any of the other characters.."

 Willow bounded up.

 "I'm the nurse! I'm the nurse!" She bounced up happily.

 Buffy hugged her friend.

 "Oh Buffy this is great-we get to be friends on, and, and off the stage.."

 Buffy smiled at Willow's kindness.

 "That's great Will."

  Xander interrupted.

 "Yeah..and, and who am I?"

 It was willow's turn to go wide-eyed.

 "You got Tybalt."

 Xander gave his no-way look.

 "No way! Yes! I *am * the dark satanic one!" he held his hands up in victory.

 Buffy looked confused, so Will whispered.

 "Tybalt's your evil cousin."

 Buffy blinked, "*My* easy cousin? You mean-, I'm Juliet?!"

 Her friends smiled.

 "Well of course Buff-after that little piece of theatrical history you really think you wouldn't have gotten the part? Elli Hunter even dropped out of the running saying it would be an injustice to art to **not** let you be Juliet." 

 Willow saw the strange look on her face.

  "Uh…Scott got Romeo.."

  Willow and Xander exchanged looks as Buffy did her 'defiance of emotion' thing.

 "That's fine. I can handle that. But right now I need to be some-where…so see you guys later."

 As she walked quickly down the corridor she bumped into Giles.

 "Oh, uh, Congratulations!" He called after her.

 "You too." She said not looking back.

 The librarian looked questioningly at the slayerettes, who shrugged.

-----------------------------

 "Angel?"

 Buffy walked cautiously into the room-shadows dancing in the light from the flickering flames of the hearth. Despite the wall of heat she shuddered in this place. Her footsteps echoed in the silence as she wandered over to the fire. Looking into the flames she forgot all but the heat-the painful heat of the fire, the passion inside her heart, the feeling of complete destruction in her mind everytime she remembered his face of disbelief as he fell into Hell…the hell she had forced him into. And she had left him there to burn alone for all eternity…giving up on him immediately, not believing in his promises in the light of those demonic whisps of flame that encircled the vortex….

  _"By who's direction foundst thou this place?"_

 "By love…" 

  But it had been his love that had brought him back. It couldn't have been hers, for she was empty, hollow without him. But now he was back….and the flames burned on.

 "Buffy?"

  His beautiful voice filled her ears, and she turned quickly to see him in the doorway, feeling the cooler air on his cheeks.

 He came towards her, his skin more ghostly white than ever next to her flushed face burnt by the heat…

 "It's early." Angel stated-a little too coolly than he meant, for inside his heart was soaring with delight at her presence.

 Buffy tried not to look him in the yes…for it was those mournful eyes that haunted her dreams and filled her soul.

 "Yeah and warm out…what's with the fire? It's hot in here."

 Angel continued staring at her.

 "I hadn't noticed."

 Buffy almost said 'You wouldn't, you're dead', but cut herself short. She was turning into Xander-if you're feeling confused, just insult….

 Buffy walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge, as if to prove that she wasn't committing herself to this visit-she wasn't intending on staying. And she knew she had to do that. If she stayed she knew what would happen -she'd let her passion take over. When that happened her good sense, her fears, her guilt -it wouldn't be able to stifle her feelings for him like they were now. All her worries would just melt away if she let go…..but she knew what would happen.  She didn't want any more innocent blood on her hands….and certainly not his.

 Angel carried on standing, turning away from her, towards the fire.

 It made her uncomfortable-no matter how much her mind told her that it just made things easier, she knew that his being distant towards her was something she just couldn't handle. Eventually she just got angry

 "Will you **please** sit down?"

 Angel stood straighter letting out a long sigh.

 "I think you'd prefer it if I didn't."

 Buffy sat shocked. She knew now that she couldn't pretend anymore that she didn't want him..all she dreamed about was things being back how they were before….before she'd betrayed him by not believing in his love.

  When she spoke her voice was small and scared…he was the only person who ever saw just how frightened she was with life…

  "Angel please…"

 Angel turned around now, his eyes longing but his face grim.

 "I'm tired Buffy. I'm tired of this void between us…"

 Buffy looked down into her lap,

 "It has to be there. If we…if we don't, you know what will happen." In her mind she saw the words scrawled in blood on the wall_…"Was it good for you too?"_

 Angel closed his eyes in pain.

 " I spent a life-time, just surviving on my memory of you. My **love** for you….and I come back to find it gone…"

 Buffy looked back up, tears of rage, frustration, and heartbreak in her eyes. For the second time that day.

 "Don't you dare make me feel guilty! Don't you think I **know** what I did? Don't you think I feel like putting a stake through my **own** chest every time I remember what I **did** to you?!"

 She stood up shaking.

 "Do you know how horrible-how **lonely** I feel?! Everyday is like a extra rip in my heart-every hour with you is like battle with my conscience-"

 Angel came up to her, his arms out, his face a mask of sorrow.

 "Buffy I never blamed you-"

 Buffy put her hands over her ears, stepping back, screwing up her face.

 "No! No-it was all my fault…I didn't believe you…I didn't believe you…"

 She tripped then on the carpet and sprawled on the floor, weeping, not bothering to get up.

 Angel came and knelt beside her, and tenderly stroked her hair, without even thinking.

 "What didn't you believe…?"

 Buffy sniffed and pounded the ground with frustration as images flowed in front of her closed eyes.

 "The orchard walls are high and hard to climb…and the place death considering who thou art….so I didn't believe you'd find me…I didn't believe that love…would bring you back. "

 She turned her face away from him in shame and guilt, and loathing of herself.

 Angel sat still, his eyes closed.

 "Romeo and Juliet…Act 2, scene 2…."

 Buffy sniffed again, and turned slightly to face him.

 "What?"

 Angel smiled sadly.

 "That was from the balcony scene…Juliet cannot believe that Romeo has risked his life, overcome such struggles just to come to her."

 He gently pulled the hair away from her red, raw eyes as she sat up slowly.  They sat close next to each other, his hand stopping on her cheek as he  held her gaze on him-not allowing her to look away in shame…forcing her to look into his eyes.

 "She didn't believe how important she was to him." He leaned forward smiling.

 "She wouldn't believe that he would do anything for her….that he loved her from the moment he saw her..and would never stop, regardless of all that kept them apart."

 Buffy listened with a softening heart to his words…looking into his eyes, hearing him speak his love…she was ready to let go. She was ready to let passion take over and forget all her problems-all that kept them apart…..

 "No!"

 She moved away quickly standing up shakily.

 Angel grabbed her arm as he too stood up, before she could back away.

 "Buffy please..!"

 he was desperate now…it made his very being cry out at getting so close-only for her to move away.

 Buffy avoided his eyes.

 "Oh God Angel let me go."

 He kept his hand where it was, but eased off gently.

 "I don't think you  want me too…not really, not in your heart."

 Buffy closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Then she looked up, her eyes showing more pain than he had ever seen in his lifetime…and he had seen a lot.

 "I gave into my passion last time….and the blood of my friends was on my hands. I can't do that to them again."

 Speechless Angel slowly let her go, and after a pause with their eyes locked, she turned and hurried off.

 Outside on the street she leaned against a wall, not being able to move with the weight that lay on her heart….

She needed someone to talk to…but she couldn't tell anyone he was here.  They wouldn't understand, they were happy believing him to be dead.

*  *  *

Buffy sat still in the library, staring at nothing as Willow and Giles exchanged looks across the table.

 Giles made a subtle gesture to Willow

 She mouthed back 'What?'

 The Englishman rolled his eyes and gestured again desperately.

 Willow gave a wide 'O' of understanding.

 "So er-Buffy…how's…stuff?"" Giles cringed and Willow shrugged realising how feeble her attempt was.

 But Buffy  answered slowly, not really listening.

 "Great."

 In the silence, Giles raised an eyebrow at Willow and pointed slightly at the door.

 Willow reluctantly nodded.

 "So er-I'm gonna go see where Oz and Xander got to." She  got up, noticing that Buffy didn't so much as blink. One last look at Giles showed that he was going to get to the bottom of it.

 She walked over to Giles' office-turning Oz and Xander around as they started to come out.

 As they went through the door she muttered.

 "Slayer stuff."

 Oz and Xander looked confused but didn't argue and carried on back inside.

Buffy looked up at the hushed whisperings behind the door, then at Giles.

 She smiled.

 "Is it that obvious?"

 Giles returned the sad smile, and looked down at her books quickly.

 "What's wrong Buffy?"

 His voice was soft and caring..it was at times like this that they were reminded how close their relationship was. Giles was more like a father to her than a watcher. She did love him…which made it so hard for her to ask what she was about to ask.

 "Giles…Angel hurt you. He hurt Jenny."

 Giles' face went grim..he didn't like where this conversation was going.

 "yes-yes he did."

 Buffy couldn't look him in the face.

 "Do you hate him?"

 She wanted a no, she wanted him to say what he always said…that a vampire wasn't the same person-it was a demon in it's hosts form..it may have the same memories, the same personality but it wasn't them-the human soul could not be blamed.

 But Giles' answer was cold, hard, and the utter truth.

 "Yes I do. I'm sorry but-I could never forgive him."

 Now Buffy looked up -her face set in stone. She smiled a strange smile.

 "I guess it's a good thing I killed him then."

 Giles looked away as he got up-his words like ice.

 "Yes it is."

 Buffy sat still as he walked away. There was no remorse in his voice – he didn't even try to hide it from her. He knew Buffy had loved Angel-but he had loved Jenny, and Angel had killed her. That wasn't the kind of thing you forgive…

----------

Three weeks later and Buffy was no clearer to finding peace in her heart. The play had progressed, but with each rehearsal she found herself relating to Romeo and Juliet's situation, and becoming uncannily good at her part…

She had at least managed to act normal around her friends now, or, at least, more normal than before.

  But behind closed doors the tears would still flow, the anger at her situation till brewed. But now she had pulled herself away from the depth of self-pity, and her mind became numb, her thoughts blank a she could not bear to look at what decisions the future might hold. In some strange childish way she knew that deep down he just wanted to stay away from Angel, Giles everyone, and hope all her problems just went away. Because she could see no way out.

-------------

"Buffy! Scott!" Miss Johnston greeted the two coming down separate aisles with open arms.

 "And how are my two favourite stars?"

 Scott grinned.

 "Just great."

 Buffy looked around and answered hardly, with no warmth,

 "never better." 

Miss Johnston's and Scott's smiles faltered slightly, but then the teacher figured it was just  nerves-the  opening night was next week and they were behind schedule-they still had the last scene to get through. Cheerfully she led them up to the stage explaining what she wanted.

 "Right-picture it. Romeo and Juliet's eyes met across a crowded room-it was truly love at first site. They have risked the rage of their friends and family…but alas. A simple mistake has torn them apart. Without each other they are nothing-the yearning for their love is tearing them apart to the point that they cannot go on without each other. And so…Romeo prepares to see his true love one last time, before he departs from the cold cruel world without her, and joins her eternally in death."

 Scott laughed.

 "Ouch."

 Johnston grinned.

 "Indeed."

 But Buffy stood with her text in front of her. Reading the words a wave of…something seemed to pass over her face.

 Slowly her hands lowered and she stared around as if in disbelief.

 "Buffy?" Scott stepped forward-recognizing that stranger look on her face from earlier.

 Buffy turned as if seeing him for the first time.

 "Scott." She turned to the teacher. "Miss Johnston..I'm sorry I- I can't be in the play."

 Johnston looked like she'd been hit by a bullet.

 "What?! Buffy we've been practising for weeks-you-you can't be serious!"

 Buffy shrugged.

 "I'm sorry-I…I just can't do it".

 She turned again to Scott.

 "I am sorry-you were a great Romeo".

 But he knew that it was not him that had brought such passion out of her on stage-when she looked at him she had seen someone else, when she had heard his voice she had heard someone else's…"

 He smiled.

 "Go to him Buffy."

 Johnston flapped around bewildered.

 "What? Who? *What* is going on here?"

 Buffy smiled sadly and walked slowly away.

Scott turned to the hysterical woman.

 "Don't worry Miss Johnston- I know the perfect Romeo and Juliet."

 "Oooohhhhh no!" Miss Johnston shook her finger madly. "you are not going anywhere young man if I-"

 He cut her short.

 "It wouldn't be the same without her…" She stopped, frowning, the encouraging smile on his face seeming to convince her that this was the right thing to do.

----------

Buffy walked slowly towards the cage..looking around the deserted library..seeing in her mind the wreckage, the blood, the body of Kendra strewn on the floor as she had raced in here to find the cost of her mistakes. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

 As she reached for the door to the cage she stopped momentarily-her fingers gripping the metal as she closed her eyes, and whispered under her breath.

 "Forgive me."

 Then her eyes flashed open and she pulled the door open heading straight for one of the smaller chests..easily breaking the extra padlock.  

---------

"Buffy!"

 The slayer gasped as Willow came through the doors just as she pushed the cage door too.  She hurriedly hid the small vile she held behind her back.

 "Will!"

 She must have sounded breathless, but Willow didn't noticed-she was excited about something again.

 "Oh Buffy they made me Juliet! Juliet!"

 Her eyes were worried and full of confusion.

 "And oh God…xander's Romeo. He can't be Romeo…I mean, sure we get on great, what with the chemistry and all, but oh, Buffy there's something I've gotta tell you…uh, Buffy?"

 Willow looked breathlessly at the strange smile on her friends face. It was a very sad smile, as if she was remembering better times long ago. It was not the look that should be seen on a 17 yr-olds face.

 And she was looking at Willow-taking in every inch of her face, remembering all they had been through…And now, she and Xander were strong, happy, alive, and doing well in the world. They didn't need her anymore. 

 Willow was seriously wigged. She twitched nervously.

 "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She began to scratch at her teeth fussily.

 Buffy's smile widened.

 "No Willow-you look perfect."

 Her best friend looked up bashfully, as Buffy hugged her tight.

 "You'll make the best Juliet."

 Buffy pulled away, as willow asked slightly hesitantly.

 "And you'll be there right? For support?"

  Buffy gulped hard and forced a confident look.

 "Sure I will..even if you can't see me..know that I'll be watching you from somewhere…"

 Willow smiled happily as Buffy walked away.

----------

Opening Night… 

Oz kissed Willow as she came off stage sweating.

 Oh my God- why am I doing this-all,all  these-"she gasped, "- people!"

 "Hey, relax," Oz grinned. She became hysterical after every scene -never believing that she had it in her. But so far she had played Juliet faultlessly. By the way she knew the words he suspected that she had been practising the part with someone long before she knew she had been upgraded to a star cross'd lover.

 She and Xander had worked together brilliantly-if he hadn't known that they were just good friends he would have thought that they were really an item by the chemistry between them, and the passion in their voices.

  Willow said that the kissing was the hardest part. Oz guessed that that was because of the long friendship-it would be like him kissing Buffy or Cordelia. Too weird.

 As Oz hugged Willow, offering her support for what would be the final act, she looked behind him to where Xander was leaning against a post. He too was flushed and sweating after the glare of the stage lights-but he also felt the thrill of adrenaline as he got to give in to his passion in front of a huge audience-without anyone suspecting a thing. The perfect crime.

 He caught her eye and they smiled warm, confident smiles at each other.

-----------------  

Angel stood up as Buffy approached.

 "Buffy…!"

 She could tell he was surprised. She hadn't come back to the mansion for over two weeks-and even then it had just been to bring him some supplies..they hadn't uttered a word to each other.

 She smiled and said softly.

 "hello lover."

 Angel's face lightened at the warm response.  Before he could say anything Buffy walked up to him and placed a finger on his cold lips. Looking down into her eyes Angel saw a sense of release in her. She felt more at ease than she had in a long time. She was ready to give into her passion now…..

-------------------

Willow took a deep breath as she settled herself on stage-when the curtains drew back she would have to be still- sleeping as if in death. In the darkness of the break Xander's eyes looked across at her. As the darkly-clad stage help fled back to the wings after the scene change, nobody saw her reach out to squeeze his hand as he went to take his place. He gripped it firmly, and struggled to let go. They looked away from each other, and Willow lay down, her heart racing as she closed her eyes for the lovers' final scene.

-----------------

As Buffy and Angel kissed they forgot about everything-the past, the mistakes, the pain, their friends…all that mattered was that they were here, now, together. 

 But the moment came where they could either stop, or….Angel knew what would happen.

 He held her and sighed.

 "Buffy we can't…"

 Again Buffy put her finger to his lips, and smiled, tears in her eyes.

 "Just hold me."

 He nodded and held her tight not ever wanting to let go.

 Buffy held onto him, burying her face in his shoulder, but after a while, he hands moved behind his back-unscrewing the lid of the vial.

---------------

Xander's heart beat heavily within his chest as he held the limp Willow in his arms. He felt like he was Romeo himself-losing his love as he spoke.

 "Eyes, look your last….." he gazed into her face, and unseen by anyone else she clasped his hand tight, as if telling him that she was not dead-she would always be his…

 "Arms, take your last embrace…and lips, O you the doors of breath…"

-------------

Buffy looked up and quickly emptied the contents of the vial into her mouth..the bitter taste of poison on her tongue.

----------

"….seal with a righteous kiss…."

--------.

 Buffy dropped the vile, and yet, as the glass shattered on the stone floor Angel did not turn as Buffy pulled him close and kissed him long and sweet…

--------

Oz watched with horrified realisation as Xander kissed Willow deeply and passionately…he saw her lips respond…but Juliet was still asleep

This was not part of the play….

-------

As Buffy's breath grew shallower Angel pulled away, licking his lips uncertainly.

 As he looked back up at Buffy he saw the paleness in her face…the tinge of blue around her lips…her distant eyes…

 "Buffy!"

 He grabbed her as she fell to the floor, her last breaths warming his neck as he clutched her frail form…

-------

 Xander pulled away, as Willow stared into his eyes. None saw Oz slip unsteadily away as they held each other close,

"With a kiss I die…"

class=Section2 

-------

Angel shook in disbelief at the still hand in his. No matter how much he screamed, how much he begged, how much he cried aloud  she would not stir….

-----

Willow held Xander's head in her hands as tears ran down her cheeks.

 " …Drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after….?!

-------

Angel clawed through Buffy's clothing hoping to find something…anything…

-------

Willow screamed aloud into the air as she raised the dagger.

 "O happy dagger!"

----

 The vampire stared at the stake in his hand, turning it over as he looked wildly into Buffy's clouded eyes.

----

 "This is thy sheath !"

-----

He raised the dagger into the air as tears ran down his face and he shook with the most passionate grief and horror.

-----

Willow's frantic screams vibrated deep into the night.

"There rust-!"

----

 Angel looked down in shock at his shaking hands and the piece of wood protruding from his chest.

 He looked back up to the still form of his love,

 "Buffy.."

----

 "-And let me die…."

-----

 The soft cloud of ashes settled on the lifeless form of a young girl tormented by love, the hearts of both finally being united to love in peace,….for eternity.

Finis.

~ ~ ~

My oh my. 

You read it? You review it.

  One reviewer said they'd like to kind of see a 'moral' to this, or some reaction by the others. Well, sorry, too busy to do that [writing wonderful Smallville and Buffy/Spike ongoing fic…go check 'em out], but that does remind me that I should say I'm not glamorizing the whole lovers' suicide pact thing. Not that anyone would take this to heart too much ; if we all followed Buffy's examples then we'd technically all be necrophiliac's anyway LOL Sorry. But its true.

_JT April 9th '02_


End file.
